My Rival and our Band?
by When-Plushies-Attack
Summary: Two rival bands are about to be brought together!Mikan and Natsume are rivals in everything when their managers decide to bring their two bands together what will happen? Will doing everything together get them to admit their feelings for each other!...2
1. Rivals

Hi Magenta here! Thanks to all of you who read my last story if not Welcome and check it out sometime! Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**About story:** The "gang "are now 17. They don't live in the academy. Mikan has grown up to be sorta punkish. Mikan and Natsume are in the music industry they are the two most popular bands in Japan and are sworn rivals.

Name of Band: Lost Innocence

Mikan: Main vocalist/ Backup guitarist

Hotaru: Drummer/ special effects

Anna: Backup vocalist/ Main guitarist

Nokoko: Keyboardist

Name of Band: Crimson Abyss

Natsume: Main vocalist/ Backup guitarist

Ruka: Backup vocalist/ Main guitarist

Koko: Drummer

Yuu: Keyboardist

**Chapter 1: Rivals**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Natsume and his band were on stage and the crowd was going insane. Many people were "crowd surfing" and chanting the band name. As they finished up their song they went back stage to find Mikan and her band warming up.

"Hey, we rocked tonight so I'm just saying this to you now, you lose printed panties."

The band sweat dropped as anger marks started to pop out of Mikans forehead. As Mikan sharply turned around fire in her eyes.

"Oh we'll win just you wait! Muahahahaha!" Anna looked at her and sighed.

"N-now Mikan common…lets not change to take-Natsume-down mode." Said Anna with a weak smile. Everybody gave Anna a Thank you look as they witnessed Mikan calm down. Everybody got afraid of Mikan when she was ready to beat Natsume, Except Natsume, who seemed to not notice the change. Then Mikan stood up.

"You're right, sorry Anna." Natsume glanced up to see what Mikan was wearing since he secretly had a huge crush on her. But when he saw her his mouth dropped open and he was trying to hold back a giant nosebleed. Mikan was wearing a black sports bra (spaghetti strap) that had written in silver across the breast lost Innocence, black jeans with multiple chain belts and skateboarding shoes on. She also her hair down and big sliver hoops in her ears, she wore a collar that had spikes on it and had black mascara and eye liner on. Natsume managed to just choke out some words before he grabbed a tissue.

"What the hell are you wearing!" he said trying to hide his blush from her. The rest of Natsumes band members looked up at Mikan to see what he was talking about. Ruka turned into a tomato, Koko started howling like a wolf much to Anna's annoyance who started punching him, and Yuu had started to get a nose bleed while he looked at Nokoko nervously and she bawled her fist.

"What its just clothes!" said Mikan. Who shrugged off his comment.** Oh Damn she looks so sexy! Crap what am I going to do if she finds out I'm drooling! Look at that perfect body it should be mine! **

"Hey guys it's our turn we better go!" _Ha watch this Natsume I'm going to beat _

_that you and your pretty face!_ The girls set up on stage and started singing. The whole crowd was cheering them on screaming and yelling as Mikan sang her heart out. Natsume as listening to her and watching her. **She has such a beautiful voice and a perfect body…..** his thoughts were interrupted by Ruka.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ruka said looking at Natsume. Natsume pretended to not know anything.

"Tell who what?" He said in a monotone. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Mikan that your madly in love with her." Natsume looked at Ruka.

"I am not madly in love with her." Ruka sighed.

"Fine fine whatever! But when she starts to see other people don't be jealous!" Ruka said as he got up and walked off. Natsume stared at her again.** Mikan seeing other people but she wouldn't…right?** Natsumes eyes narrowed he was already feeling jealous. Mikan finished her song with the crowd cheering for a encore as she ran off stage.

"Ha look whose good now! Pretty boy!" Mikan yelled as she ran back stage and grabbed a water bottle. Sitting down and waiting for the club D.J. to announce that the party was over.

"Yo everybody I just got good news!" Said the D.J. Mikan turned to Hotaru who was beside her.

"I wonder what it is." Mikan said.

The D.J. looked up to speak again.

"It's a letter that says that the manager of Lost Innocence and Crimson Abyss…" Mikan looked up.

"Our Manager…" Referring to the manager of her band.

"Have decided to make them a joined band!" Mikan jaw dropped to the floor as the crowd cheered. _That would mean singing song together, taking pictures together going to clubs together…OH MY GOD that would mean TOURING TOGETHER!!!! _

Then Mikan shouted looking up at the ceiling.

"WHY GOD!? WHY?!" The rest of the band and the rest of Natsumes band were in total shock.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hi guys hope you like this chapter! Keep reading! Review please! Thank you I will update soon bye now!


	2. Our house?

Hi I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I hope to update faster than I am so please be patient with me. And again sorry for the grammar mistakes I was always super bad in punctuation and grammar and spelling so forgive me!

**Previously:** "Why God!? WHY?!" The rest of the two bands were in shock.

**Chapter 2: Our house?**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mikan annoyed like no other entered her manager's office throwing the door opens. As soon as he saw her his sweatdropped, he knew he was in trouble.

"Narumi…" Mikan said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Then…she exploded

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Narumi sighed as he sweat dropped even more.

"Well I was thinking….." Mikan glared at him a glare that said shut up-or-I-get-a-machete-and –chop up-all-your-favorite-outfits.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking your firkin Insane!" Mikan said her face turning red with anger.

"Mikan clam down.." Mikan looked at Narumi she looked like the devil had possessed her, which it might have. Her eye twitched.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You're the one who needs to calm down or you'll need to after I chop up your favorite Chanel blouse you incompetent manager!" she yelled in rage as she thrust her self forward trying to punch Narumi as Anna and Nonoko tried to hold her back.

**With Natsumes manager**

"Persona how could you do this?!" asked Ruka the band was all thinking the same thing _**When we see Mikan again we are so dead.**_ All the band members sighed. Persona smirked.

"Hahaha I loved to see your stressed faces, but that's not all you will all be living in the same mansion." Personas smirk widened into an evil smile.

**With Mikan**

"WHAT!" shouted the band of girls.

"Were living with those fags, in the same house!" Yelled Mika with I'm-gonna-kill-you written all over her angry face.

Little did they know that at the same time both bands were thinking **Oh Shit…** "How could you do this to us!" Mikans band shouted because the other bands their rival but secretly Yuu and Nonoko and Anna and Koko are going out but they pretend there not so Mikan doesn't commit suicide. Anyway Natsumes band was yelling that because they didn't want Mikan to kill them but secretly they were really excited.

**The Next day**

"Hotaru let go!!! WAH! I wanna go back home!" Mikan whined crying anime style as Hotaru dragged her to the door of the mansion.

"Shut up, idiot, this is your home." Hotaru said coldly. Mikan looked at her with teary eyes _Ha she can't resist my teary eyes!_

"You know those don't work on me." Hotaru said looking down on Mikan no emotion in her eyes.

"Now get in there." Hotaru said kicking the door open and chucking Mikan into the room.

"Wahh! Hotaru you're so cruel!" she cried then looked at her surroundings. A huge mansion surrounded her with a winding staircase, marble floors with a nice cheerful sky blue color of paint on the walls. (I'm not good at describing houses so Ill let your imagination do this one)

"T-this is huge!" said Mikan wide eyed as she came back into reality she noticed Narumi smiling down at her. Her look of awe turned into a look of anger as a smirk played on her lips.

"There you are you son of a bit-" She was interrupted by the sound of Ruka voice.

"Mikan?" said Ruka Mikan got tears in her eyes. (Rukas the only one she like out of the band of wait and Yuu but she wont tell anyone because she's stubborn the only one she really has a problem with is well Natsume) Mikan ran into Rukas arms.

"Ruka –pyon!" Rukas sweat dropped _**Does she have to call me that…**_ Well she tried to run into Rukas arms only to be shot down by Hotaru and her baka gun 6.0. Making her land in Natsumes arms since she was shot across the room.

_Huh? What am I leaning against its firm and hard..?_ She moved her hand to see what it was only to stop at the sound of a male voice.

"Hey, how long are you gonna stay here Polka dots?" Natsume asked looking down at her with a smirk.

" Well thanks to my manager I have to stay here!" she said glaring at Narumi.

"Not in the mansion, I mean how long am I gonna have to hold you?" Mikan looked up at him confused.

"Hold me your not…." _Wait a minute…OMG he's holding he!_ Mikan lept out of his arms and tried to run out the door screaming like a maniac.

" Oh #$ how could I let a #$# like him hold me? I'm such a $$$#!" She said as she made it to the door but Narumi grabbed her.

"Let go of me, you Chanel wearing child molester!" (Sorry Narumi fans) she yelled as she thrashed around and kicked trying to break free.

"Ok kids I'll take care of her, you guys go pick out your rooms and get settled. Everybody started to walk up the stairs the butlers will show you the rooms you may use.

"Ok Mikan I'll let you go but behave yourself!"

"Fine.." she said as she ran up the stairs to pick out a room. _**I wonder if this will work. **_ Thought Narumi uneasily.

Once everybody came back down from the second floor Narumi started to speak.

" Ok everyone I trust you are old enough to handle yourselves so let me tell you where everything is and Ill be on my way." **On his way he doesn't mean…nah**

"The practice room is down the hall on the left, the kitchen is on your right, you know where your rooms are there is a pool and Jacuzzi, also the maids will do your laundry and other house hold chores, the family room is strait ahead and we are in the dinning room. That should cover everything if you have a question fell free to ask a maid or butler kay?" Narumi stated with a smile.

" Um Narumi about you leaving.." said Natsume with an uneasy tone.

"That's right your guys are old enough to handle yourselves and this is _your _house which only you and your fellow band mates will live in." He said with a wink.

" So no adults cool!" yelled Anna. She turned towards everyone.

"Hey guys lets go in the pool!" She said as she started sprinting up the stair case to change.

" Ok well I'll leave then! _Behave _yourself." Narumi said with a look at the boys that said it all. The boys gulped.

"Well then ciao!" He said exciting the house and leaving them alone.

**This is going to be interesting…**Natsume thought with a smirk.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ok people hope you liked it! And if you don't know whose thinking what go to the first chapter it should have all the notes. Also if you don't gut what Narumi was talking about when he said "Behave" yourself you might be to young for this fic but I'll tell you any way he meant don't do anything naughty ok? Hope that cleared things up! Any way I'm not giving you a preview but more like a hint of what might happen next!

**Next time**

The "gang" (I know lame name) goes swimming! A unexpected guest arrives clinging to Natsume, and who needs mouth to mouth?!

Find out next time!

Bye guys like always review oh ya and one more thing this is not a RxM fic this is a NxM so don't think that although there might be a love triangle…. Well that's all for now bye!


	3. Operation Love

Hey everyone sorry for the late update! Computer problems and writers block...hehe Anyway happy 4th or July people and enjoy the chapter !

**Chapter 3: Operation part 1**

**Previously: This is going to be interesting...**Natsume thought with a smirk.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Oi everyone, lets get changed!" Anna said while everyone just stared at her blankly. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Idiots were going to have a pool party!" Anna said clapping her hands in excitment. Mikan tried to run a fast as she could past Anna, trying to make a break for her room but miserably failed, Anna had already grabbed Mikan and Nonoko was tying a rope around her. The reason you ask she dosent want Anna to put her in something frilly.

"Where are you going Mikan?" Asked Anna with a maniac look in her eyes. Mikan sweat dropped.

"N-nowhere..."Mikan said in a scared voice. Nonoko looked at Yuu and smiled sweetly.

"Yuu would you be so kind as to tell the maids to prepare our pool party?"

"No not at all, leave it to me!" Nonoko nodded as he walked away.

"Ok the rest of you get ready and we will meet down at the pool.

"I'll take this one!" Anna said referring to Mikan who was tied up.Mikan looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru help me they'll put me in something frilly!" Hotaru walked away. Mikan looked at Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon" _**I would like to see her in something frilly...**_ Ruka smiled.

"Sorry Mikan no can do." Then he walked away. Then they all went to their rooms to get changed except for Mikan who was dragged to Annas room.

**Annas room**

"Anna why did you tie me up? Youre not going to put me in somehting frilly are you?" Anna smiled like the devil.

"No I just want you to wear this!" she said taking out a ver skimpy white bikini with cherrys on it.

**Down at the pool**

"Natsume was wearing black swim trunks with red volcom signs all over it. Ruka was wearing white swim trunks that had in big blue letters **QuickSilver** on both sides. Yuu was wearing blue swim trunks with miniture **Quicksilver** words all over it. And Koko was wearing dark browns shorts with a giant tan volcom sign on his laft leg. Sitting on Ruka left side was Hotaru wearing a violet Bikini with black flower print on it, then there was Nonoko who was wearing a blue bikini with dark blue polka dots on it. They were all waiting for Mikan and Anna.

**Annas room **

"Are you sure this is kinda showy..." Anna smiled.

"Comon you have a perfect body might as well use it! Plus dont you wanna show Natsume how much hotter you are..." Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Ya..."

"Well ok then!" she said then pushed Mikan down the stairs. But when they finally got to the door Anna stopped her.

"Mikan Hotaru gave me this she said for me to give it to you." Anna handed her the hearing device.

"Whats this..?"

"We will all have one, its a hearing device so we can communicate with each other." _Why would we need to do that..? _Then Anna pushed Mikan out the door. Mikan was wearing a very small white bikini with cherrys all over it. Anna was wearing a red bikini with pink strips on it. When Mikan came out Ruka passed out Koko had a nose bleed, Yuu trying to be the good one didnt look twice and Natsume was using all his power not to let his "friend" get the better of him.**Crap is that actually polka dots..? Where the hell did she get those curves?! Miss America dosent have those curves!**

**Conversation through ear peices **

"Ok everyone I have come to form a little game of suduction!" said Anna to the girls through the ear peice. _Hmmm...I cant say no to a challenge..._

"Your on" replyed Mikan.

"Definatly!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"I'll be the judge." said Hotaru.

"Ok we will each be assigned a guy, then we will have to make them ...get a boner the one who does it in the least amount of time wins! The one who loses has sleep in that guys room!"

"What?! Thats insane!" Mikan said.

"What you gonna wimp out..?" Anna said in a mocking tone.

"NO!" Mikan said defensively.

"Ok then start! Oh one more thing we will be giving you adivice!"

"Advice? Whats the point of the-" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru.

"Shut up idiot!"

"Fine!" Mikan said.

"Ok Im with Koko, Nonokos with Yuu...and Mikan got Natsume!!!"

"WHAT!" Mikan said insuprise.

"B-but.."

"No buts!" Hotaru said sharply. Mikan sighed.

**Normal conversation**

"Im going to the bathroom..." She said as she left the pool area. All the boys looked at Mikan thinking the same thing _**Whats got her so down?**_

**Ear peice conversation (Mikan not included Koko and Yuu included)**

"Thats worked out nicely" said Yuu.

"Yep she will never know the true Mission!" said Koko Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"So now we will comence Operation: Get Mikan and Natsume 2gether." said Hotaru. _**This is for their own good! **_Thought everyone except Hotaru who was thinking _**Im gonna make millions!**_

"Everyone ready?" asked Hotaru.

"Roger!" everyone replyed.

"Anna out!"

"Nonoko out!"

"Hotaru out!"

"Yuu out!"

"Koko out!"

It was time to comence the Operation. But Little did they know just who was hiding in a bush and heard their conversation and was about to stop them. (BTW she used her alice to hear them.) Thats when she jumped out of the bush in here dark green bikini.

"Natsume darling Im HERE!" she said with an evil smirk.

"Permy?!" Mikan said. She just came out of the bathroom. Everyone who knew about the real operation sweat dropped _**This is gonna be harder than we thought.**_

**TBC**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry guys but I got writter block so I took the story in a new direction! I hope your not disapointed I promise I'll try to make the chapters better and they "gang" Will go to a club soon! A little spoiler for you! Anyway sorry about the chapter keep reading and Review please!**


	4. Sumires Challenge

Hi guys sorry about the starange turn of events any way I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Sumires challenge**

**Previously:**_**This is gonna be harder than we thought.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (Awww why?)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Permy?!" said Mikan.

"Why yes thats me! Ohohoho!" Sumire said in a tone of voice that made it clear that she was a bitch.Mikans sweat dropped.Then Sumire ran to Natsume and attached her self onto his arm like a parasite. He glared at her.

**Ear peice convo**

"Abort Mission! Cat/dog has now entered the territory! We will comence a new Operation later but for now abort Mission!" Hoatru stated.

"Yes!" they all said in return.

**Back to Normal Convo **

"Get off me perm!" he said trying to shake her off but she wouldnt budge. Sumire pouted but insteads of making her look cute it made her look like an angery pitbull.

"Dont you know why Im still single?" Sumire asked.Natsume looked at her.

"Because your ugly." Natsume replyed. Sumire lost the pout as a look of anger replaced it she got really angery when she heard Koko whispering things like 'Dis..' to Anna who gigled an angery mark appeared on Sumires forhead. She took a deep breath.

"No.." she said trying to sound patient and unfazed.

"Its because I only want you, silly!" she said as everyone fell silent. They had all heard Sumires declarations of love for Natsume but this time she sounded dead serious.

"And you!" she said pointing to Mikan. Mikan looked up at her.

"Y-Yes?" Mikan asked.

"I challenge you to a match, who ever runs around the pool three times first gets to kiss Natsume!" she announced. Everyones sweat dropped at the thought of this match the boys were thinking _**Only a first grader would think of that as a challege...**_ while the girls were thinking _**Just when I thought she was serious...**_ Mikan looked at Sumire and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine but if I win you have to leave." Sumire glared at her.

"Fine but if I win you have to let me move in." Mikan glared at her.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

So after a few minutes of intense glaring the two stood at one end of the pool while Hotaru held a flag out infront of them.

"Ready..." The crowd was anxious, Anna was yelling something like ' Kick her Ass Mikan!' while Nonoko was jumping up and down with palm palms.

"Set.." The boys looked at Natsume.

"Is this ok Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Tch whatever!" Natsume said pulling out a manga. But he was secretly thinking **Mikan please dont lose, I dont want to live with cat/dog!**

"Go!" said Hoatru Mikan and Sumire bolted from the starting line. Sumire and Mikan were going the same pace as the neared the finishing point thats when Sumire activated her Alice catching Mikan off guard but just as she was about to finish Mikan nullified Sumires alice and she tripped and Mikan crossed the finish line. The crowd went wild, not because she won but because they didnt have to live with Sumire.

"I guess you win.." Said Sumire as she pushed Mikan toward Natsume. Sumire had fake tears in her eyes as she changed into a cat/dog and climbed out of their yard. Everyone gasped as they saw in slow motion Mikan being shoved by Sumire and making her lips collide with Natsumes. Natsumes and her eyes widdened. Mikan felt her knees getting weak so she wrapped her arms around Natsumes neck. His hands had also found their way to her waist. Mikan slowly closed her eyes in bliss forgetting she was in public Natsume did the same. **Damn she is so hot her lips are so soft**. _Omg Natsume is so hot and hes frikin good at kissing!_ Finally they broke off at the sound of clicking they both looked in the direction of the sound and there was Hotaru taking pictures.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said her face flushed. Thats when she noticed Anna and Nonoko smiling at her.

"What?!" she asked looking at them. Their smiles got bigger as they grabbed her and took her into the house then dragged her to Annas room.

"Ok Mikan you tell us every detail this minute!" ordered Anna.Mikan smiled nervously.

"Ok ok calm down." she said putting her hands infront of her as if she was saying 'I give up'.

"Well he was um a really good kisser and had a really nice body and.."

"And you like him!" finished Nonoko.

"No.."

"Then why did you keep kissing him?!" Asked Anna.

"I dont know!"

"Then why did you say he was a good kisser?" asked Nonoko. Mikan was starting to get fustrated with all these questions.

"Just admit it you like him." said Anna. Finally Mikan expolded.

"Ok I LIKE NATSUME!" she yelled. Then to her horror say Yuu standing in the door way.

"Is this a bad time..?" Mikan pulled him in fire in her eyes.

"If you tell anyone I will &#$ you up got it!?" Mikan said angrily Yuu nodded nervously.

**Ear Device Convo **

"Attention everyone I have come to the conclusion that we will be going to a club tonight to celebrate the joint bands. Narumi has ordered that we come and we can not decline I have already told the boys. Anna Nonoko get Mikan ready."

"Roger!"

**Normal convo**

After Yuu had sweared he would not tell a soul or rip out his own heart he had left to get ready for the club. Then Anna and Nonoko explaned to Mikan they would be going to a club and offered to make her hot.

"Ok just for tonight." Mikan said smirking.

"Make me so hot no one can resist me!"

"Yes Master!" Anna and Nonoko said together. Then Opened the closet doors.

"You will be wearing this!" said Anna as Nonoko held it up. They both laughed evily as Mikans sweat dropped. _Oh boy..._

**TBC**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kay hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please keep reading. Reveiw!


	5. NOTE Not chapter sry!

Hello People Im sorry I havent updated lately Ive grounded and I have writters block for now if you have any wonderful Ideas please tell me!!! Much apperciated!

There is also one more thing! Im starting a new story because I just had great insperation! Anyway please read it its for Naruto so yeah if you like that anime/manga please read also so it will be mainly NaruXHina with so other side pairings anyway I will try to update soon thank you!


	6. Mikans power over Natsume!

OMG sorry for the extremely late update! Thanks for all your reviews I wuv u!!!!!!!!!! (HUGS)

Okay enjoy! Oh ya one more thing I think that (clears throat) I am going to be a little more peverted remeber this is rated T! I wasnt going to write this stuff because I was emmbarrest but I wanna be a good writter so Im going to write like one (sorta)!

Chapter 5: Mikans power over Natsume!

Previously: _Oh boy..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (But I will someday Muahahahaha! Jk!)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan stared at the black peice of fabric in font of her.

"Thats a nice hat!" Mikan said. _Please god let it be a hat!_ Anna pouted.

"Its not a hat its your dress!" she said. Mikan faked a smile.

"oh.." Anna shoved the dress into her hand and pushed her into her closet.

"Here try it on!" she yelled. Mikan sighed then silpped the thing over her head. Then she came out of the closet and Anna and Nonoko gasped. The dress was a black halter that stoped mid thigh giving whoever (Natsume) might be looking a great view of her long legs the dress also showed a fair share of cleavage but only enough for the imagination to run wild it was concluded that this dress would drive anyman out of his mind. Nonoko and Anna whislted while Mikan blushed they then pulled out jewlery for Mikan to wear.

"Umm guys isnt this alittle much?" she asked. They both looked at her.

"Nonsense!" They both said picking out more jewlry. By the time they were done she was wearing big silver hoop earings a necklace the said sexy in diamonds and multiple silver braclets. Then Anna and Nonoko got dressed Anna wore tight black jeans and a red tube top that showed her midriff. Nonoko wore very short jean shorts and a tight light purple tanktop. Then finally they gave Mikan so advise.

"Ok Mikan heres the thing play it cool!" said Anna. Nonoko nodded in aggrement.

"Ya and act sudductive!" Mikan just kept listening intently.

"Also if he looks at you pretend you dont see him and lick you lips!" Mikans sweat dropped.

"I-isnt that alittle over board?" Mikan said.

"No ofcourse not!" said Nonoko.

"Oh and one more thing! Keep your earpeice on we will help you every step of the way!" They both said winking at her. Mikan nodded her head in agrement.

**Natsume POV**

Ok how long are these going to frikin take?! I mean Im not gonna live forever! Ruka then looked over at me.

"Hey Natsume how long are they gonna take?" I looked at him pretending to be uninterested then a great idea hit me.

"Why cant wait to see Hotaru?" I said with a smirk. He turned bright red, yep that just confirmed my suspicions he likes Hotaru well if he likes her thats fine to be honest they seem like a good couple. Thats when, finally, the girls arived ofcourse Anna ran to Koko and Koko about passed out then regained it by looking her over blushing then yelling.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Anna just smiled.

"Do you like it?" she said winking at him obiously teasing him.Yeah yeah whatever next came Nonoko she was blushing as Yuu was holding back a nose bleed then they smiled at each other...who cares. Then came Hoatru (wearing an indigo halter top and a jean mini skirt with black boots that stored just bellow her knees) Ruka was close to passing out so i pinched him so he wouldnt pass out and Hotaru pulled out her camera takeing pictures of everyone.

Finally came Mikans voice yelling at Hoatru from up stairs then she came down. She was more beautiful than a goddess my heart rapidly picked up its pace. As she started to complain to Hotaru about how she didnt wait for her. Then she locked eyes with mine and I think my heart stopped.

**Mikans POV **(FYI _slanty letters _is the ear peice convo k?)

I was yelling at Hotaru from upstairs I mean she just went down stairs with out me! Anyway while I was up stairs I kept serching for my shoes that were missing then I spotted them downstairs so I went down as I went down i noticed Ruka was wearing black turttle neck that stuck to his muscular chest and some jeans with well shoes I couldnt see them good enough but they were black and know Im not hitting on Ruka because I know my Hotaru likes him she just wont admit it!

Koko was wearing black jeans and a navy colored polo shirt with black shoes, Yuu was wearing a white polo and blue jeans and white shoes (Sorry not good with boys out fits!) As I finally made it down I started to complain to Hotaru about how she left, then went to fetch my shoes on the other end of the room. But my eyes met Natsumes I quickly looked him over he was wearing a button up crimson shirt and a black windbreaker (But the wind breaker was slick and fancy!) He also wore black jeans and black shoes. He was without a doubt the hottest guy in all of Japan!

I instantly felt my cheeks warm up. He noticed because he smirked. Then slowly I went to get my shoes, I felt his eyes onm me the whole time.

Mikan:_ Anna what do I do?! _

Anna:_Ok listen carfully sit in the chair next to him, then cross one leg over the other giving him a good veiw next slip on your sandles and ask if everyones ready to go._

Mikan: _What thats embarrassing!...Fine!_

I quickly did the task then stole a glance at Natsume and saw something in his eyes I would never expect I saw hungery and lust with alittle admiration as if I was a peice of art! I smirked I felt the power I had over him, I knew it was bad and it will probably back fire but this power was a great feeling. We all quickly got into the limo and headed out for the club the order went something like this.

Koko, Anna, Me, Natsume, Ruka, Hoatru, Nonoko, and Yuu.

Everyone was talking and what not about things like cloths and old crushes. When the car made a sharp turn I accidently fell into Natsumes lap.

"Sorry!" I said putting my hand on his thigh to push myself up and hearing a soft grunt from him. Thats when I noticed a lump in his pants I smirked.

"Hey Natsume your kinda red are you ok?" I asked putting my forhead to his. Ok this time he turned as red as a christmas light. I burst out laughing everyone stared at us. I could tell Natsume had to be embarrased this was turning out to be a great night.

**Normal POV**

**Damn why is she so damn hot! Thats it two can play at this game and Im gonna win! **Natsume smirked as he silently decided his course of action.Mikan looked at him go from a blush to a smirk. _I wonder what hes up to..._

**End**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok peeps I have decided to make Hotaru and Ruka get together! No triangles! yep yep! My perverted chapter and more to come! Well its not that perverted and if you want pervertedness just review and ask! I am again sorry about my late update but Im gonna start updating faster again I hope you forgive me and my writters block disease!

Review please!


	7. Yuji

Hello my peeps how are you? Me? Im doing good thx! In this chapter I have decided to introduce a knew character I know I know that I keep making my chapters about the club but I promise that I will finish the club chapters in the next one! Anyway everyone slightly OC or majorly OC sorry!

Chapter 6: Yuji

Previously: _I wonder what hes up to..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

(Remeber _slanty _means earpeice convo unless I say so!)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Natsume drapped his arm around Mikans shoulders lightly as if he wasnt doing anything wrong everyone looked over at him then at a firiously blushing Mikan.

Mikan: _SOS!!_

Anna: _Relax Im calling for backup!_

There was a long silence. ' What the hells he doing?!' thought Mikan trying to tame her blush.

Anna: _Ok they have entered the chat!_

Koko: _Whats up guys? Oh and Mikan why is Natsume putting his arm around you are you two going out now?_

Mikan: _NO! Im trying to figure out the same thing!_

Hoatru:_I think I understand...Natsume is challenging you to a game._

Koko,Mikan,Anna: _A game?_

Hoatru: _Yes you idiots! Its a silent game of suduction._

Mikan: _Oh crap how am I gonna win!?_

Hotaru: _Idiot you relive Im on your side dont you theres know way you'll lose! Plus youve got Anna, Nonoko and even Koko mabye even Yuu!_

Mikan: _Thanks guys I knew I could count on you!_

Hoatru: _Ok heres how you do it..._

They told Mikan all the possible things that could happen the worst case senarios and everything by the end nothing could go wrong.

Koko: _Wow your good!_

Anna, Hoatru: _I know!_

Little did Mikan and the others know that Hoatru had bet that Mikan would get Natsume to confess first, her betting partner? None other that Ruka/Luca Nogi. This was one bet Hoatru was not gonna lose.

**Mikans POV**

Ok Im ready to do what Hotaru said. I slowly leaned into Natsume chest I felt Natsumes heartbeat speed up but he refused to give up by wrapping his arms around my waist so I moved into his lap listening to the beat of his heart. I knew by now my face was completely flushed.Then, Thank god, we arrived at the club. I nearly lept out of Natsume arms and started thanking go on my hands and knees but he grabbed my hand and lead my out the limo. And I truly wasnt sure if I could seriously win this game of suduction. I took his hand greatfully as me and my friends filed in the club.

Anna and Nonoko automatically headed to the dance floor with Yuu and Koko. Anna and Koko were stealing the dance floor while Nonoko and Yuu took it slow. Me amd Hoatru headed to the bar with Natsume and Ruka quickly followed us. Me and Hoatru ordered Martinis while Ruka and Natsume just got a beer. But when I pulled out my wallet to pay the bartender stopped me.

"Excuse me miss but there is no need to pay the gentlemen over there has already taken care of it." I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes" Thats weird why would he pay for me just who is he? Hmm...Im gonna find out! I quickly strode over to the table. But what I saw made me sqeal.

**Normal POV**

"OMG! No, Yuji?!" The guys with dark brown hair and emerald colored eyes smirked.

"The one and only!" again Mikan squealed as she launched a bear hug on him.

"Why are you here?" He smiled, Mikan slowly started making her way to the bar again. He followed after her.

"I was in town, thought I would check out the clubs." He said as they finally made there way back. Natsume shot a glare at the guy.

"Hey guys! This is like the best guy in the world Yuji!" Mikan said introducing him. Then she pointed to Natsume and Ruka.

"This is Natsume and Ruka some of my friends." she said. "And ofcourse Hoatru who you know!"

"So how have you been?" Mikan asked excitedly. As she sipped a martini and he talked on about himself.

**Natsume POV**

Who the hell is this guy he comes here and then starts talking about himself! I still dont even know who the hell he is? Oh wait hes saying something...Oh HES the bastard who bought the drink for Mikan thats just great more competition!

"Y'know Natsume you seen like a great guys I would like to challenge you to a dance off!" The bastard says without so much as a warning. And I am noticing that hes holding Mikans hand. What the shit is up with that!? Well anyway since I cant turn down a competition I agree Ofcourse I must say I rock at dancing (Full of your self much?)!

"Of course I'll win!" I say confidently, with good reason! He smiled then his smiled slowly morphed into a cat like smile with mischief glowing in his eyes. What the hell could he be up to?!

" Well then I hope you dont mind if we have partners, and I pick the song." he said the same evil glint in his eyes. I hesitated then agreed.

"Fine then give me a minute to find my partner!" I said.

" Ok you do that and I'll go request the song!" he said walking off. Ok now who the hell can be my partner wait Ive got an idea I turn to Imai.

"No." she says, i didnt even say anything!

"I'll give you 100 bucks." She looks at me.

"Fine." Yes I have a partner! I wonder who that bastard partner is...

"Wait that means Im dancing against you Hotaru?" Imai nods her head. Wait then that means...! That bastard! Im denfinately going to win! Ha besides what can Polka dots do? Apperantly the bastards name if Yuji I have just found out from Hoatru. Anyway so the Yuji guy and me head out to the dance floor Mikan and Hoatru following. As soon as we all get out there the lights follow us and so the Dj annoncess something.

"Yo everybody in the club tonight we are about to have a dance off are you ready!!!" Thats when the song **I lean like a Cholo **comes on and I think just what the hell have I gotten myself into...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hello peeps! Yes I know your thinking ' I lean like a cholo WTF?!' but I am now kinda obsest so I decided to put it in there muahahahahahaaaaaa! Yes Im evil any way alittle thing about the next chapter!

**Who will win the dance off? What does Mikan mean to Yuji? What the hell are Hoatru and Ruka doing?! And Yujis WHAT!?**

Find out in the next chapter! HAHAHA!

I lean like a cholo : Song

Cholo: Mexican gangsta/ something close to that!

Review : Press the botton below!

Bye!


	8. Jealousy?

**My Rival and Our Band? **

**Chapter 7: Jealously?**

**Previoulsy: What have I gotten myself into...**

**Disclaimer: I promise I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Ok I know late update! slaps self Im sorry! ill try to be a better writter though! Im trying to improve my writting! I hope that you can forgive me! Although I know its unforgivable!**

**Sorry!**

Mikan and Yuji started a first dancing alone but then coming together, in such dancing skills it left the crowd speechless. Natsume was inm a mix of awe and anger both almost tangible in the thick air. "How the hell can she dance like that?" He said more to hisself then anyone else. "Mikan spends more time in clubs then the people that work there do." Hotaru stated with a bored tone. Natsume just stood there amazed until it was there turn. At the end of the dance off Mikan and Yuji won, ofcourse, not that Hotaru and Natsume werent amazing! But there wasnt enough emotion. Hoatru went to go buy another dink as Yuji and Mikan talked, laughed, and hugged. Natsume was sizzling with anger as he watched the two.

He abrutly grabbed Mikans wrist pulling her into a sucluded corner. His eyes burning into her were intense, she gulped uneasily as he stared her down. " What the hell is going on?!" He hissed his breath on her face. She was already intoxicated but him being so close wasnt helping.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She said dazed. His eyes narrowed. "You know whats going on, you and that Pansy is whats going on!" He yelled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you referring to Yuji?!" She said poking his chest roughly and glaring up at him. He made a tch sound before glaring down at her as he towered over her while she leaned against a wall." What other Pansys are in the room!" He said in an agery tone full of irritation.

"There are no pansys in the room but there is one bastard!" She yelled back. He leaned in closer, and for a second she struggled to breath.

"No ones touching my property." He said smugly. She frowned. _Its kind of nice the way he said Im his property...No what the hell am I thinking!?_

She glared at him her word icy.

"Listen here Hyuuga, I am NO ONES property!" She said. She finally shoved him out of the way as she started to walk over and back to Yuji. He grabbed her wrist. She glared back at him.

"Let go of me!" She hissed at him. His eyes were covered by his bangs. "Whats going on with you and Yuji?" He asked in a stern tone that said he was dead serious. Her suprise quicky melted to bacome a smirk on her face.

"Jelous?" she asked. The word rung in Natsumes head as a blush started to come over his face he quickly forced it down. "Ha! Why the hell would _I_ be jelous?" He asked more confidently than he was. Her smirk widdened.

" _OH _Ok I guess Ill just go to back to Yuji so we can **Make out!**" She siad Nastume flinched at the word. He tightened the grip on her wrist." W-what if I said I was jelous..." Natsume said looking up at her a blush on his features. Mikans eyes widdened and she uexpectedly started laughing. He frowned.

"Whats so funny?" He asked in an irritated voice, with an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him catching her breath.

"Natsume..Yuji's **Gay**." Mikan said with a crooked smile. Natsume pondered it for awhile then looked upp at her and started laughing to. Her eyes widdened in suprise.

"You can laugh?!" She said, he pressed him forhead to her making her face flush.

"Ofcourse! **Baka**!" He said then headed back to the bar. She stayed there touching her forhead her heart racing. _Where did that come from?_ She quickly skipped over to Yuji to distract herself from Natsume.

Natsume smiled triumphetly as he drak his beer. By this time everyone was passed out. The band headed toward there limo everyone tipsy with the exception of Mikan and Natsumeand Hoatru. Koko and Anna were making out which no one seemed to care due to its normalness drunk or not. Yuu and Nonoko were saying sappy love songs and poems to eachother, everyone tunned the out. While Hoatru took advantage of Ruka by telling him to due ridiculous poses so she could take pictures. Natsume and Mikan sat akwardly next to each other.

The ride passed quickly. And soon they were all in the house in the living room some how conviced by the drunkys to play truth or dare.

"So who wants to go first?" Hotaru asked. Mikan raised her hand.

"I will!" She said eagerly."Hoatru truth or dare?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes and weighed her options. _**On One hand if I pick truth they might find out something for me to know only...But if I pick dare I'll have to do something stupid..hmmmm...Dares a safer option.**_

"Dare" She said in a monotone. Mikan smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Ruka!" She said. "Wha-" she said but before she could finish Ruka had already pinned her down and was now kissing her: Conclusion, he was very drunk! Mikan smiled knowing full well her bestfriend would thank her later but probably not in so many words the punches...

"Whos next?" said Mikan she sweat dropped as she saw all her friends past out on the floor. _Tough night..._She quikly snuck a look at Natsume who looked absolutly adorible, now that her wasnt talking. She smiled and laid down on the couch bafore turning off the light. "Good night" She whispered to everyone.

**Next Morning **

"Mmmm..." Mikan groaned snuggleing closer to the warm firm chets next to her...CHEST! Her eyes shot open. And she quickly started talking to herself without looking around her.

"Oh shit! Again, I have to stop getting drunk and sleeping with these guys for gods sake!" She then looked around only to see not a mans bed room but her friends staring at her, Hotaru with a camera.

"Wait if you guys are here then who the hells under there..?" She said pointing to the lump under the covers next to her. They quickly pulled off the sheets.

"Natsume?! What the hell are you doing here!" she said he looked around. "Huh? I went to piss and then fell asleep next to something warm." He looked at her. "Oh guess it was you." He said in an uncaring voice. Mikans face turned red.

" **PERVERT!**" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Just then Narumi came in. He looked around the room and smiled.

"Sorry Interupting something..?" He asked clearly pointing out Mikan and Natsume who were under the same cover on a small couch. Mikan turned even redder.

"Shut up!" She said. "Im sorry had a _long_ night Im guessing."Narumi said, implying more then just the club. Mikan glared at him.

" Get to your point fag!" she said obiously extremely angery. He smiled.

"Yes yes! You guys will be going to Paris!" Everyones eyes lit up.

"Paris!" Anna said breathlessly.

"Yes you will be touring there! Well get packing your leaving in two days!" He said and walked out the door. Mikan was beaming just thinking about it. _Im going to Paris..._

**Aw yes Paris the city of love! Find out what happens! Anyway I would just like to say thank you to all who Faveoritized, Alerted, Authorized, and/or reveiwed my story! I Wuv you! **

**Reveiw please! **


	9. Confused feelings

**My Rival and Our band?**

**Chapter 8: Confused feelings**

**A/N: **Ok people no this isnt when they go to Paris this is sorta like a filler but at the same time its the set up for Natsume ans Mikans feelings. So that when they go to Paris you'll know how they feel! Enjoy!

**Previously:** "Yes you will be touring there! Well get packing your leaving in two days!" He said and walked out the door. Mikan beamed just thinking about it. _Im going to Paris..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Mikans POV**

There I was sitting at the kitchen table eating lucky charms while Natsume sat opposite of me. His manga was over his head as always, you could never tell if he was alseep or not...Yep everything was going normally until I was attacked from behind. I tried to to hit whoever was kidnapping me but there were two of them! Ok what the hell is Natsume doing? He just sitting there as if nothings happening! If I get out of this alive Im gonna kill him!

**10 minutes later**

I heard faint voices as I was starting to wake up.

"Think we hit her to hard?" said someone, obviously a guy. I smiled at the concern that filled his voice.

"She'll be fine, shes got a hard head." I frowned whoever the other guys was he sure reminded me of someone...Then the truth hit me like a tone of bricks I was kidnapped!

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around.

"Whats going on?" I asked my friends. Were they kidnapped to?

"Were going to do a photo shoot for the touring of our band!" Anna said excitedly. I blinked not fully comprehending what the hell was going on. One minute Im eating lucky charms, the next Im getting kidnapped, now were going to a photo shoot. This was not my day.

"What happened to the kidnappers?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Oh Narumi wanted to do it he said it would be fun!" Nonoko said in a cheerful voice. Right then and there I swore the next time I saw Narumi he was gonna get it. I was gonna disable him til he couldnt have kids anymore!

I gritten my teeth, trying to hold back a growl in the back of my throat. I was ready to kill and I think it showed everyone exchanged glances a scooted farther away. I put on my fakest smile.

"So what kinda picture are we taking?" I asked in a calm sickingly sweet voice. Knowing this voice would scare the crap out of anyone who knew better and if not the smile would.

"W-w-were not sure..." Ruka said I smiled at him.

"Ok!" I said. Just you wait Narumi! Hell hath no fury like a womans scorn! I Mikan Sakura am about to prove that!

**Narumi's Office**

I burst through the door kicking it open. Narumi looked up in suprise. I smirked and jumped on his desk. Then I started to strangle him-after all he deserved it!

"Die you big faggot!" I yelled as I continued to strangle him shaking his head back and forth violently. (A/n: This is happening anime style so he wont really die!) Everyone sweat dropped. Ruka and Yuu grabbed my shoulders pulling me off Narumi. He caught his breath smiling guiltly.

" I take it you found out I set up the kidnapping?" My face turned red with rage.

"Damn right I did!" He sighed.

"Alright alright settle down." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

" So whats the photo shoot about?" He smiled.

"Ok well your CD needs a cover so lets get on it shall we?" He asked getting up. As soon as he was in range I kicked him in the-_Ahem_- In his manly parts. He doubled over. I smiled and exhaled deeply.

"Ok Im good lets go!" I said with new found energy. The boys all shook their heads with a pained expression and followed me to the studio where the photographer awaited us.

**With the Photographer**

"I-I cant!" I yelled. Ok this photogapher had to be crazy! I mean I was fine with the set up so far but- but! I took a deep breath doing a recap in my head of everything that had just happened.

**Flashback**

**( A/N: **Ok I put too much detail into there outfits but I could seriously see it and wanted to use detail so if you dont want to read I'll tell you when its safe again!

We all waked down to the studio leaving Narumi to deal with his pain in his office. The designers there took us to where our clothes for the shoot were hanging. The theme was obiviouly black leather. I was wearing black leather pants, low ridding, with a silver chain bealt. I wore a deep red tank top and multiple silver necklaces with red rubys hanging off them. Then they left my hair down and wavy and put a silver crown the had multiple rubys in it on my head. I had no shoes.

Natsume was wearing dark black jeans a button up crimson shirt with the first three buttons undone. He was wearing a very hot black leather jacket. He also had a red ruby earing hanging from his left ear but he always had that. He also had a sliver necklace that was in the shap of a kings crown and had a hiuge ruby in it.

Everyone was wearing somthing remotly close to me and Natsumes outfits. Except instead of pants Anna and Nonoko had on leather skirts and ruby rings on no neacklaces. Hotaru had leather shorts and braclets with with multiple rubys on them. Koko and Ruka had leather pants and jean jackets while Yuu had the same thing as Natsume. Except the all had multiple rings and no huge ruby necklace and well no one else had a crown making me slightly uncomfortable.

**( A/N: **Safe!

Heres how the seating arangment went. Natsume sat in the middle of the couch. While Anna and Nonko sat on the top of the couch on either side of him their legs dangling down next to either side of him.Yuu and Koko stood on either side of them. Their elbow on the top of the couch and their faces resting in their hands as they looked into the camera. **(A/N: **Ofcourse Koko stood next to Anna and Yuu next to Nonoko

Ruka and Hotaru stood leaning on the side of the couch Ruka on the left next to Koko and Hotaru on the right next to Yuu. Now back to the oringinal problem! I was supposted to lay my head down on Natsumes lap and well intertwine one of our hands above my head. No way in hell was I gonna do that. I could already feel the heat rise to my face as I thought about it.

**End Flashback **

" I cant! I just cant!!!" I complained. I could see Anna and Nonoko giggling and Koko trying not to laugh. Yuu had a sweet smile as he saw my flustered state, as I rarely showed it. Hoatru, Ruka, and Natsume were smirking.

I felt like digging a deep hole and hiding in it.

" Im sorry Miss Sakura but Narumi said not matter what you said dont change the poses." I growled. That bastard why wont he let me change the poses...Poses!?

" P-poses?" I choked out looking at him in disbelief. I mean its a stretch that Im doing this at all- Im nto very photogetic after all.

" Yes, after this you have to do the picture for the back of the CD." He said. I just sighed in defeat. I might as well get this over with... My embarrasment was rekindled as Natsume bekoned me with his finger. That same sexy smirk on his face. I thought about smacking it off.

" Come here I dont bite-much." He said in a dark alluring voice. I saw all the girls withing the studios 50 feet radius melt. And I questioned if I did do this photo shoot if I would melt. To say he was hot was a total and complete understatment. I felt my face heat up even more as I made my way over to him eyes on the floor.

I could feel all eyes on me as I timidly sat down next to him and layed my head down on his lap. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying not to think of how comfortable and warm he was. I slowly grabed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

The photographer took at least took 10 pictures of us and by then my blush had died down by 5. As I looked at the camera for the hundereth time my eyes shot open in suprise. There he was tall, built and blond with soft blue eyes. There he was my exboyfriend Alex Rights one of the hottest actors in America.

"Alex!" I yelled without thinking then quickly relized my mistake. This was my Ex for gods sake! The one the cheated on me for that slut Angela Brook the Model! And yet when he looked at me with those soft blue eyes and smiled my favorite half smile I could aleady feel my knees getting weak.

I sat up as he walked toward me I could feel my heart pounding against my chest like crazy, I was pretty sure that everyone else could hear it too. My friends all exchanged looks that I couldnt understand because of the daze I felt I was in. It felt like the atmosphere had begun to tense but ignored all the warning bells going off in my head screaming the logic of me and my Ex talking like a couple again but I couldnt quite grasp what was going on it was all to surreal.

" Hey Mi-chan. How are you?" He asked I could hear Anna growl and feel Hotarus glare on him. I just sat there quietly for a moment.

" Fine how are you Alex?" I asked I could feel my friends shocked expressions that I hadnt hit him or something. But I had waisted all my energy on Narumi and to be truthful I was tired of being emotional.

" Good so this your boyfriend?" He asked eyeing Natsume thoughtfully. I shook my head.

" Nope" He smiled and took my hand laying a gentle kiss on the top. He then yanked me toward him so his lips were at my ear.

"Good means I still have a chance." He whispered. Someone called his name bekoning him to do whatever he came here to do.

"See you around Mi-chan! Oh and I hope you'll give me another chance!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked off to wear he had been called. The rest of the photo shoot was a daze and before I knew it we were heading back to the car.

**Limo**

"What the hell was that?!" Anna asked me. I turned to her running a hand through my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping she would drop it. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alex!" She immitated my voice. " God you sounded like a lost little girl who just found her mom." She scoffed. My face heated up.

" I did not!" Wow, I was amazed by how pathetic that sounded.

" Oh please I heard you! We all heard you!" she said.

" Did you forget he cheated on you Mikan! For that skank, Angela too!" I winced and then looked up.

" I-..." I couldnt say anything she was right. I saw Nonoko gasp.

" Dont tell me your still in love with him?" She asked. I could feel everyone tense. It had been in all the magazines. Me and Alex's scandle. I looked down at floor disbelievingly.

I couldnt still be in love with him could I? But I love Natsume! My heart beats for both of them!

_Could I be in love with Alex and Natsume?! _

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: **OK everyone how did you like it? Please no flames or I will get depressed! I also apologize for the grammer, Spelling and punctuation! I have not been a writter very long I only started to like writting storys this year! So please go easy on me!

Again I would like to thank everyone who Favoritized, Alerted, Authorized, and/or Reveiwed! Thanks! I keep writing because of you!

**Next chapter: The gang goes to Paris! Woohoo! Everything is going great in the city of love, especially for two certain stubborn people, until the appearance of a certain gorgeous actor stirs things up! Can Natsume handle this new rival who seems to know exactly how to sweep Mikan off her feet. Will Mikans feelings change for Natsume?! **

**Read to find out!**


	10. Best trip ever?

**My Rival and Our Band?**

**Chapter 9: **Best trip ever?

**Previously**: _Could I be in love with Alex and Natsume?!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

**Mikans POV **

I sighed for the millionth time. How did it end up like this?! Here I was sitting side by side with Natsume in the first class seating. Funny how the first class seating only has two seats in each row. All this proves is one thing.

God has a sense of humor.

And to make matters worse all the flight attendants were whispering about Natsume! I mean I know he's good looking but the rest of us want to enjoy the evening gag free. Oh that's just pathetic they're playing rock, paper, scissors to see whose gonna be his flight attendant.

**End POV**

A very fake looking girl with short, layered black hair and emerald green eyes. She was pretty but it was obvious she had, had a lot of work done to get that way. Swaying her hips just a little too much she gave Mikan a catty smile and batted her eyes at Natsume who just smirked in return.

"Hi, my names Sasha and I'll be your personal flight attendant!" she said with a fake cheerfulness. Mikan just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"So what can I get for you?" she asked, looking directly at Natsume and completely ignoring Mikan.

"Nothing." Mikan said as an obvious hint to go away. Sasha just threw her a not-so-nice smile, which Mikan of course returned with great pleasure. She then turned to Natsume and said more then a little suggestively,

"Can I get anything for you?" she was obviously implying more then a drink and a bag of peanuts.

"No, but maybe later." He said winking. She just swooned and walked away grabbing onto the chairs for support and hoping her knees wouldn't give out. Mikan having nothing else to do and obviously not going to attempt to make a conversation to the stoic movie star took out her laptop. She decided to see if anyone was on AIM.

**Tangerinebaby** _has logged in._

**Prince AR **_asked you to chat_.

_Tangerinebaby accepts._

**Tangerinebaby**: Hey Alex!

**Prince AR: **Hey Mi-chan! So whats up?

**Tangerinebaby : **Nm just chillin and going on my first trip to Paris!

**Prince AR: **Really thats strange Im going there on buisness too...( He obviously had planned it out.)

**Tangerinebaby: **Oh ok cool...so mabye Ill see you around?

**Prince AR: **Definately!

**Prince AR: **I g2g ya know...buisness...

**Tangerinebaby: **Ok so...later?

**Prince AR: **Ya later...

_Prince AR signed out!_

Mikan smiled at least someone liked her. _Unlike Natsume…_she thought sighing again. Miakn glanced over at Natsume who was currently talking to Sasha. She quickly turned away. She turned on her side and wiggled around before finally getting comfortable.

**Natsume POV**

After that dickhead IMed Mikan I called Sahsa over.Ofcourse I knew she was a whore but I had nothing else to do. She just gushed on and on about herself. Finally she left and Mikan had turned on her side. I got up and looked over at her.

She was sleeping.

Shes so…adorable. I suddenly had the urge to touch her hair. It looks so soft…

"Ji- chan…" she mumbled. She was obviously sleep talking about her grandpa. She looked like and angel…

"Natsume…" I starred at her, what could she be dreaming about?

"…you bastard." I shook my head. What could I expect? I slipped off my jacket and laid it over her. Then I sat in my own seat and opened another magazine to flip through.

**End POV**

Mikan tossed and turned grunting. Natsume glanced over at her wondering if she was awake.

"Mikan?" he asked touching her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Teddy bear…" she mumbled. With strength, Natsume didn't know she had, she grabbed him around the waist and snuggled her face into his chest. Natsume just looked at her in shock. Finally she sighed and gave up on making her let go. He looked down at her angelic face. He couldn't help but let a little smile grace his lips. He called over Sasha, who was extremely angry, and got a blanket and pillow. He finally got comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When Natsume woke up he felt something soft and warm snuggling into his embrace. He slowly opened his eyes, as he lessened his grip on the 'thing' he was holding it grabbed onto him sighing contently. He slowly looked down at the thing that finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. He slowly registered what position they were in…

Mikan was hugging his waist and her face was buried in his chest. His arms were snaked around her waist keeping her in a tight embrace, one of his legs was over hers and the arm of the chair they were both sitting in was up so it created a mini couch. Slowly they looked at each other, neither wanting to leave the others arms. His body heat was tempting her to snuggle closer. Suddenly they realized they werent alone. Mikan turned around to find all of her friends grinning like madmen and staring at them. She lept out of his arms and almost cryed at the loss of his warm, strong arms. Her friends were all trying hard not to laugh and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Wha...Natsume you PERVERT!!!"

Old habits die hard...

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They soon left the airport and the sight that greeted them took Mikans breath away. They were fianlly here, finally in pari and it was beautiful...

Mikan stood in awe staring, rooted in her place. Her hair swayed lightly in the breeze. Natsume on the other hand wasnt looking at the scenery at all, he was looking at a person. To be more specific an awe struck Mikan.

Her awe stuck expression soon turned into a huge smile. Natsume could have sworn he saw an angel. She was just so sweet and innocent no matter how hard she triend to act grown up. Natsume wanted to steal her from the world and never give her back. Slowly and carefully she took a step forward as if she was in a dream. Finally her eyes were filled with joy and she literly laughed out loud. A small smile formed on Natsumes face. She looked over at him her eyes warm and content.

"Natsume, Natsume look! Were here!" His smile turned into a amused smirk.

"Never traveled little girl?" she just brushed off his comment.

"Oh shut up! Theres not enough room in Paris for your ego!" she giggled as she took his hand. She then dancing with him while laughing and smiling. He just satred shocked a little blush appeared on his face. It was the perfect love scene til...

**CLICK!**

Hoatru took a picture.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxox**

**Mikans POV**

We checked into a hotel. It was really nice, we each got our own rooms. We all quickly went up to our rooms to unpack and get settled.

**An Hour Later**

I walked down to the lobby to get a soda. It was just a soda, Jesus! But no...the fanboys had to attack. I inserted a quarter into the vending machine I went to press the button when I finally felt a gaze buring a hole in the back of my head. I turned to find everyone staring at me. I finally realized that I had forgot to put on a diguise or sunglasses.

Oh shit!

I raced down the hall, fanboys right on my heels. When I saw the number of my hotel room I almost shouted 'Halleluia!'. I threw open the door- Thank god it was unlocked- and rushed in, slamming the door shut behind me. I put my back to the door and slid down to the floor taking a deep breath.The sound of water running int the shower was soothing...

WAIT!

What the hell? Whos taking a shower in my room?! Suddenly, as if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened. And out stepped a steaming, sexy, god-like Natsume. His jet-black hair was wet and fell into his intense crimson eyes. His tanned well defined chest was exposed and little droplets of water cascaded down until the white towl that hung low on his hips. All I could do was stare at him stupidly while he just smirked at me.

"Planning to take advantge of me while I was in the shower?" My face just turned impossibly red. I tried to make an, atleast, semi-intelligent remark but the words died as soon as my eyes found the down that was now slowly getting lower and lower...

And then it fell.

And there he stood in all his uh...glory. He was umm defiantly "gifted". I felt myself getting hot and rushed out of the room. I mean he was carved by angels but-

**SMACK!**

I ran into something. This was just turning out not to be my day. I fell backward and landed painfully on my butt. I scowled.

"Why dont you watch where your going?" I looked up and into beautiful blue eyes.

"Alex?!" I chocked out.

What the hell was he doing here...

**End POV **

Alex just smiled and offered Mikan a hand up, she gretafully took it. He smiled at her and pulled her close at which she stumbled back forcing herself out of his arms._ The arms that he chaeted on me with..._she frowned at the thought.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Work..." he glanced over at her.

" Hey umm..Mi-chan?" She looked at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Umm..well...I-I was wondering if you, ya know, wanted to have dinner with...me?" Mikan blushed. She was about to accept when a strong arm circled her waist.

"No shes with me." A cold voice stated. Alex looked at his rival holding Mikan close.

"N-Natsume..." She mummbled feeling her cheeks heat up even more as she tried to push out thoughts of Natsume naked.

"Shes my property so back off." He growled low and dangerous. Half of Mikan told her to yell at him and tell her that she was no ones but the other half of her was extremely turned on.

"Who says shes yours?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Common Mikan lets get on with our date!" he said. She blushed bright red.

"B-but-" He looked at her.

"Not buts." She frowned but what could she do, he had an iron grip on her.

"Can I at least get ready first?" she said pouting cutely and feeling extremely uncomfortable in Natsumes arms while her ex was trying to ask her out.

"Fine." He said slowly letting her go. She let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. There was only one word to describe that situation...

Akward.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mikan dashed into her room, panting heavily. She was surprised to see Hotaru sitting there.

"Why are you here?" She looked at Mikan.

"To help you with your date." Mikan blushed again.

"H-how the hell did you know?!" Hoatru laughed alittle.

"Who do you think I am?" Mikan sweat dropped.

"R-right..." She then went over to her suit case and opened it. She tried to look for something punk-rock but found nothing.

"Hotaru what happened to my clothes? This looks like the type of clothes...Narumi...wants...me...to...wear..."

**Flash Back **

Narumi quickly made his way to Mikans house while she was at the shoot._That girl is gonna get it for kicking me THERE..._Narumi thought evily. He smirked as he through out all of the clothes Mikan had packed and replaced it with disigner clothing and tons of shoes and lingerie. _HAHAHAHA... Now even you undergraments will be designer! Take that Mikan Sakura! _

Soon he heard the door to the house slam open and bickering in the living room. He quickly jumped out a window and ran away giggling to himself while people starred at him and sighed to themselfs.."fag".

**End flash back **

_So thats why my room smelled of overly priced perfume! That...That-THAT...!  
_

"NARUMI YOU GAY BASTARD, YOUR GONNA GET IT! IM GONNA KILL YOU AND PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO HELL!"

**Meanwhile in a spa somewhere in Tokyo...**

"ACHOO!" Narumi sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me and my great looks again..." He said grabbing a mirror and looking at himself then winking and blowing himself a kiss. (Ok WTF?..)

Little did he know that the person talking about-well cursing about him was none other then Mikan and she wasnt talking about his looks...but more about moving him up to number one on her hit list.

**Back to Mikan in Paris...**

After deciding what to wear, which was faded gray skinny jeans and a light pink halter with light make up and black ballerina slippers, she put her hair up in a high pony tail. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before walking out.

Natsume stood there leaning against the wall sexily. Mikans heart skipped a beat. He was wearing faded black jeans and a black T-shirt with the rolling stones signiture on it he also wore and silver chain around his neck. She blushed after giving him a once over.

_He is so fine..._

As if reading her thoughts he turned to her and through her a sexy grin. She now understood why girls worshiped the ground he walked on.

"Ready?" he asked his eyes roaming her body with lust. He, **The** Nastume Hyuuga, sexiest man on the planet, was giving her a second look. She felt her knees giving out under his intense gaze. So she did the only thing she could do in that situation, be rude.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?Are we gonna go or what?" She asked.

"Eager are we?" He was clearly amused. She flushed in embarrasment.

"N-no I just want to get this over with, if your not gonna take me on a date then I guess Alex could escort me!" His face hardened, his jaw clenched and his body tensed in rage. She swallowed and shrunk. _Mabye I went to far..._He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a empty elevator. Once the doors closed her cornered her like a animal that finally had his pray.

"N-Natsume..." She whimpered. She hadnt felt this afraid of him in a while. He looked at her hungerly and she was hypnotized by his eyes, so deep and full of anger and passion. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

" You belong to me. Got it?" he whispered hotly. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her ear. All she could do was nod numbly, in a trance. He then lowered his mouth to hers and crushed their lips together roughly.

**This was gonna be the best trip ever...right?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

So how was it?! I personally thought it was pretty good but you are the readers! And sorry for the late update! Schools back and worse then ever but I'll try to update as soon as possible ok? Thanks to anyone who favoritized,alerted,authorized, and/or reveiwed it means the world to me! Thank you!

**Next time...Mikan and Natsume have finally become a couple after getting alittle hot and heavy?! But someone wont stand for it? Will he accept fate or will he go over the edge and hurt Natsume or worse Mikan?!**

**Find out in the next chapter of My Rival and our Band? Look forward to it!**

**Reveiw please.**

**Thx!**


	11. I love you

**My Rival and Our Band?**

**Chapter 10: **I love you...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (But Imagine if I did!) **

**Previously: **"You belong to me. Got it?" he whispered hotly. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her ear. All she could do was nod numbly, in a trance. He then lowered his mouth to hers and crushed their lips together roughly.

**This was gonna be the best trip ever...right?**

**A/N: **Omg! Im soo excited I cant believe Im on the 10th chapter! When I glance over the rough draft I get excited Its almost like Im reading my story to but I just know everything that could and might happen! Ok well Im planning on turning up the action hope you enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Mikans POV**

I ran my hands through his silky raven locks. God his hair was so soft what type of shampoo did he use?. He tilted my head to deepen the kiss. To feel his lips on mine felt so _right._ Oh god I sound like one of those silly love struct girls...but it was true I was in love. I tightened my grip on his head and attempted to pull him closer to me. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I quickly thought about if he was feeling the same thing. But all rational thoughts went out the window as his nipped my lower lip. I gasped much, apparently, to his delight.

**Natsumes POV **

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted every crevice. Jesus she tasted so good! I gently probed her tongue and she slowly responded. I felt myself grow hot.

**Normal POV**

As they continued to kiss he started to tug on the end of her shirt then slowly slipped his hand under her shirt and massaged her flat stomach making her moan he smirked then continued to go higher and higher until...

They heard someone clear their throat.

They turned around to find a sweet looking old man smiling at them. They immediatly seperated blushing like mad.

"Aww aint that sweet you kids these days naughty, naughty..." he said chuckling and wagging his finger at them. If possible they both blushed a brighter shade of red. As the oldman continued to ramble on about couples, kissing, marriage...and other-_ahem- _subjects. Mikan and Natsume were both starring at the thing telling them which floor they were on and both thinking the same thing.

_Only 17 floors to go._ They both sighed at the same time, they looked at each other in shock. Mikan giggled and Natsume let a rare smile grace his features. She shyly took his hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze. He interlaced their fingers and their eyes met, at that momment they knew that they were now 'officially' a couple.

_**Ding!**_

The elevator doors sounded, still holding hands they both walked out of the elevator. The old man waved at them as they left the hotel and set out on their date. Their real date.

"So where are we going?" she asked him still holding his hand. He shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" she said disblileveingly.

"You have no idea where were going?" he shook his head. Instead of hitting him like she normally would she just laughed.

"I guess lunch would be a start!" he nodded and began to lead her down a road with different restraunts and cafes.

**Meanwhile with Alex**

"Dammit if I cant have her no one can! She'll be mine no matter what!..." An evil glint came into his blue eyes.

"...even if I have to force her."

**Back To The Date **

"Hahahahahaa! That old lady winked at you!" Mikan continued to laugh hysterically as they walked through a park ignoring the annoyed Natsume next to her.

**Flash Back **

"Hey look a bar let go in!" Said Mikan running into it Natsume in toe. After they sat down in one of the booths they began to formulate a plan.

"So how are we going to get Hotaru together?" _So she noticed the tension between them mabye __**My**__ Mikan isnt a baka._ Thought Natsume.

"Well I think-" He was cut off by a old wrinkled sagging waitress tapping her pen on a pad of paper.

"Are you ready to order?" Natsume looked up at her and she blushed I guess age didnt matter to her considering she could be his grandma.

"Five minutes." He said coldly. She straightened up.

"Anything for you lambchop." She said with a attempted flirtatious wink.

**End Flash Back **

Natsume shuddered at the thought while Mikan continued to laugh.

"Hahahahah _Lambchop!_" Natsume glared at her.

"If you dont stop laughing Im going to have to punish you." She seemed unfazed and continued to laugh.

"I warned you." He quickly tackled her to the ground ,gently ofcourse, and smirked at her gasp of suprise. He was stradling her waist when he began to tickle her merrcilessly.

"Hahaha! Stop! Hahahaa!" she said gasping, laughing and begging at the same time. He pretended to think about it while she caught her breath.

"No." He continued to tickle her til there were tears spilling out her eyes.

"Now then say ' Please stop oh great, sexy, god Natsume.'" She smiled at him then gave him a defiante look.

"I cant lie." He tickled her more til she couldnt breath.

"What was that?" He said mischeiveously.

"Hahahahaha, please stop oh great,sexy, god Natsume!" He stopped and smiled at her.

"Now thats what I want to hear..." He said leaning down and catching her lips in a heated kiss. She blushed but responded, his hand went up her shirt again rubbing her stomach as his lips made their way to her long,flawless neck. He kissed, sucked and nipped a spot on her neck before licking the reddening spot she whimpered at the painful pleasure. She began to become uneasy as his hand fingered the small bow in the middle of her bra under her shirt.

"Natsume...what if someone see's us?" she said slightly panicing.He smirked at her.

"Then they'll see a great show." She blushed and laughed. Then leaned up to kiss him again...

**RING RING RING!**

Her cell phone went off she sighed and Natsume grunted and frowned as she fished her phone out from her pocket.

_Meet me for dinner? -Alex_

She sighed well she would have to break it off sometime.

"Natsume, I need to see Alex for dinner...ya know break it off with him." He nodded in uderstanding getting off of her and helping her up. She smiled brightly at him.

"I love you..." She said with a bright smile and a slight blush. He leaned in again giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." Then she took his hand in hers and they went back to the hotel.

**At Dinner**

Mikan and Alex sat in a 5 star hotel eating and discussing whats been going on in the last few years they've been appart. Mikan was wearing a bright red V nech dress that went down to her knees Natsume had suggested and at the last minute figured out why. It showed off her fresh, bright red hickey she had gotten from him in the park. _Im gonna kick his ass later!_ She thought to herself.

"So ummm Alex I've been meaning to say this, your a great guy and I loved you but I've moved on, I hope you understand." He took her hand.

"Mikan if this is about me cheating on you"-she flinched at the word-" then I would just like to say that Ive changed and after doing it I reqalized how much I love you." She didnt waver at his sweet words, she had already made up her mind.

"Alex, Im sorry but you relized it to late you had your chance and you skipped it I only love Natsume now, and he loves me also." she added proudly. Alex sighed in defeat but there was a dangerous glow in his eye, Mikan didnt notice.

" Ok I understand, I hope we can stay friends." He said holding out his hand. She smiled and took it.

"Ofcourse friends!" She said as they got up and Alex payed for their food.

"Then as friends can we take a stroll in the park?" He said offering his arm in mocking way. She giggled and took it.

"Why, thank you sir." she said playing along.As they made their way to the park across from the restraunt they continued to talk. _Thank god I got that off my chest! _thought Mikan happily. As soon as they came to a secluded area in the park Alex grabbed her and threw her to the floor roughly.

"Alex?" she said, scared. He smiled at her evily.

"You know, your so gullible I almost feel bad for doing this." She gulped and her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked her voice shakey. He licked his lips. She stared at him paralized in fear.

"Something Ive been wanting to do for a long time." He ripped open the top of her dress leaving her lying there exposed in her white lacy bra. She opened her mouth to scream but he put a hand over her mouth before she could. He then fingered the clasp on the back of her bra. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she shook in fear as he started kissing roughly down her neck,growling when he spotted the hickey. Only one thought was running through her mind.

_Natsume help me..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: **OMG! I cannot believe I just wrote that!Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait. Btw we are now near the end of the story so wait a little while longer!

Thanks for all who reveiwed, favoritized, authorized, and alerted. I apperciated it.

**Reveiw please!**


	12. Rescue me

**My Rival and Our Band?**

**Chapter 11: Rescue me**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice (sadly)**

**A/N: Save her Natsume! Please enjoy!**

**Previously: **_Natsume help me..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxox**

Natsume sighed as he took a sip of his coke and continued walking down the street. _I cant believe shes finally mine...Ive loved her for so long..._He thought as he continued his walk. Finally he came to a park and since he had nowhere else to go anyway and hey what was he losing if he went into the park anyway? Alot less then if he passed up the offer. But he didnt know that yet.

As he sat down at a bench aluminated from the lamp post above he heard a muffled scream and some movments in the bushes. Now no normal person would be able to hear that but Natsume Hyuuga wasnt a normal person. Quickly discarding his coke to a recycle bin he hurried toward the source of the noise.

But nothing could prepare him for the sight before him. It was Alex ontop of Mikan and she was almost completely undressed. Losing his cool, nonchalent facade he snapped.

"F-cking Bastard get off of her!" He yelled as he lunged toward him, effectively knocking him off Mikan who was sobbing and shaking. Natsume rushed toward her knowing that Alex forced himself on her. She jumped into his strong, safe arms and cryed into his chest. Noticing that Alex had gotten up and was wipping the blood from his mouth, he took off his jacket.

He put it around her shoulders and quickly whispered a apology into her ear then set her down under a tree promising everything would be okay. She just nodded.

"Bastard, Mikan should be with me!" Alex yelled, a crazed look in his eyes. Natsume just glared at him.

"Mikan dumped you sorry, cheating ass a long time ago!" Natsume yelled back. Natsumes crimson eyes were on fire this whole time he'd been wating to kick his ass and here was his chance. Natsume ran toward him ready to punch but Alex beat him to it, of course Natsume had exspected that. He blocked it and kneed Alex in the stomach. Alex eyes widdened as he took the blow, getting the wind knocked out of him. Waisting no time he punched him in his not-so-pretty-anymore-face, causing his head to snap to the left. Alex finally catching his breath blocked the next kick aimed for his neck.

Mikan watched in horror as the fight raged on. Alex taking most of the blows while Natsume was barely breaking a sweat. Then to her fear Alex pulled out a pocket knife she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. _Natsume, Natsume, NATSUME!_ As quicky as she could manage she stumbled over to Alex with a beer bottle she had grabbed from the bushes, and came up behind him. Then with her remaining strength she screamed and hit him on the head with it knocking him out cold and shattering the beer bottle.

Totally relieved and traumatized she let fatigue take her and she collasped. Before she could fall to the ground though Natsume caught her in his arms. Then still holding her walked back toward their hotel.

**Inside the Hotel**

Upon Natsumes arrival Hotaru stood up her icey layer breaking.

"Mikan?!" she yelled rushing over to her. She glared at Natsume.

"What the hell happened Hyuuga?" she asked coldly. He set her down on the couch in the almost deserted lobby and explained.

"Alex invited her to dinner and she went to break it off with him, then while I was on a walk I found him in the park trying to rape her. So I beat the shit out of him of course and as he was pulling out a pocket knife she hit him over the head with a beer bottle and she passed out after that. " he said Hoatru clenched and unclenched her fist for a long time she looked ready to kill someone.

"Where is he now?" He looked at her with understanding.

"Probably still laying unconcious in the park." She took out her sliver razor cell phone and dialled a number. She quickly went through multiple numbers before putting it away.

" The police are coming and there going to make sure hes tortured and kept locked up for the rest of his life." she said then looked back at her best friend since they were 6years old and said,

"Go take her to her room." she said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Understanding that she needed some time alone he nodded picked Mikan up and headed for the elevator.

When he was finally out of sight Hotaru broke down. Tears streamed down her face. How could she let this happen to her idiot of a bestfriend what type of friend was she? She left Mikan there alone trembling and scared. A strangled sob escaped her throat as she continued to cry, meanwhile a certain blond cutie was headed toward the lobby.

**Rukas POV**

I went down to the lobby to grab a midnight snack I heard sobbing being the gentlemen I was I went toward the sound. What I saw almost made my jaw drop. There sitting on the lobby couch was Hotaru Imai crying. Her violet eyes shown more emotion then I had every seen and her face was tear stained. Her eyes were pink and puffy and her nose was red. To say the least she looked adorable and vanurable. I blushed but soon came back to the reality of her crying. I walked over to her.

"Imai..." she looked up at me and looked away in shame.

"What do you want?" was her muffled reply.

"Are you okay?" she looked back at me, and I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"Comforting you." I said smiling. Instead of the reaction I exspected, she clung to me and pulled me closer which I blushed at. She burried her face in my chest and I rubbed her back soothingly until her crys became cut hickups. She pulled away and I almost pulled her back it felt so good to have her in my arms.

"Dont tell anyone or I kill you." she said. I chuckled and she gave the best glare she could manage but that just made her look cuter.

"Common, I'll take you back to you room." she nodded and we headed toward the elevator.

As soon as we were outside her bedroom door she quickly kissed me on the cheek catching me totally off guard and making me take blush to a whole new level. She said a quick goodnight and headed into her room. I smiled like a fool, we werent together but it was a start.

**Mikans room **

As Natsume sat in a chair next to Mikans bed unwilling to move or leave her side he watched her. Even now after all that had happened she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long brown hair fell all around her. Her long eyelashes, small nose, and soft lips. She looked like an angel without wings, which is what Natsume was sure she was.

As she began to sturr her eyes fluttered open revealing sparkling brown orbs. She smiled softly at Natsume and usured for him to lay down beside her. He smiled at her and did just that. She then rested her head in the crook of his neck and fell back asleep. Taking one last look at her beautiful form he to let sleep over take him.

**Morning **

As Natsume awoke he looked to his left only to find an empty space and no Mikan in sight. Panic struck him but was quickly nullified as soon as he saw her come out of the bathroom fully dressed smiling.

"Goodmorning Mr. Bedhead." she said giggling at him and his messy hair. He went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he murmurred into her hair as he inhaled her scent, strawberries and vanilla. She pushed him an arms length away and looked him straight in the eye.

"Im fine." she said giving him a peck on the lips. She then pulled away and walked toward the door.

"Common, lets go down for breakfast." she said. He frowned.

"What no more kisses?" he said. She stuck her tounge out.

"Mabye after you brush your teeth!" she said laughing and walking out of the room. He just grunted and walked toward the bathroom.

**Breakfast**

Hoatru and Ruka both came down at the same time and sat down next to each other blushing each of them taking glances at the other. Mikan giggled and Hotaru looked up. They exchanged a look and Hotaru understood that Mikan didnt want anyone else to know what had happened. Smiling she said goodmorning to everyone.

"Goodmoring Hotaru." she said hugging her. Everyone watched in shock as Hotaru instaed of hitting her or callling her idiot returned the hug.

"You worried me idiot." Hoatru whispered in Mikans ear.

"Im sorry." Mikan replied. As they broke apart Natsume came down the stairs and sat down once they were all sitting down Yuu looked at everyone.

" Well everyone this is gonna be our first concert together." Yuu said smiling. Nonoko nodded.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone exchanged looks and they knew.

They were ready.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Ok I'd just like to say that this story has finally come to an end. The next chapter will be the last! **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the end and My other future storys! **

**Next Chapter: **The story finally wraps up with a great show! With the whole world watching the ex-rivals play together as one band and thats not the only relationship thats going national. The first concert of the joint-band will leave the world in shock!

**Please Reveiw **

**Thank you to anyone who alerted,authorized,favoritized and/or reveiwed. **

**It all means so much! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Marry me?

**My Rival and Our Band?**

**Chapter 12: Marry Me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else you find thats not mine!**

**Previously:** They were ready.

**A/N: Well its come to its end and depending on how the chapter goes an how I feel there may or may not be a sequel. **

**Well please enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxo**

Mikan tugged on the short black vest that ended just below her breast even though she wasnt one for semi-slutty outfits she had to admit it was cute.

Mikan wore a long sleve white button up shirt with the black mini vest over it that said _Lost Innocence_ on the back in sparkly red. She also wore a black pleated mini skirt with a red half apron tied around her waist and to top it off she had black boots that went up to her knees. In short she looked like a waitress just like the rest of her friends but with minor differences. After applying minor make up because none of them really needed it they went out of the girls dressing room and headed toward back stage where the boys would be waiting for them.

Each of the boys had on similar out fits except that they had lond black pants lose red ties and the vests were their normal size. Mikan blushed upon seeing Natsume. How could one man look so hot in just a waiters outfit. Then a horrific idea struck her. No NO She was not one of those perverted people with weird cosplaying fetishes!

Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Natsume walking toward her noting her clothing as well. He licked his lips suductively as he studied her. He them proceeded to come up behind her. He smirked at her. Mikan who was currently having an inner argument didnt even notice him. He bend down so that his mouth was level with her ear and whispered in an extremely sexy voice.

"May I take your order?" She practically lept a foot in the air and squeaked. Yes squeaked, Oh god how embarrassing. Natsume by now was chuckling in amusment.

"So strawberrys today? My favorite." She turned a bright shade of red in both anger and embarrasment. _He did not just look at my UNDERWEAR!_

"Ahhhhh! Natsume you PERVERT!" He smirked. _Mikan never changes..._ Natsume smiled._...Still the little girl I fell in love with. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mikan twisted her skirt nervously. She couldnt believe this. She was actually going to sing in Paris with her and her boyfriends band with it being aired on national television. What had she gotten herself into?!

She thought back to what had happened. From the DJ anouncing that they were going to be a joint-band to this moment in time.

1.) Her and Her Rival/boyfriend had been forced to be in one band.

2.) They were forced to live in one house.

3.) Permy had invaded and made her kiss Natsume (not that she didnt enjoy it)

4.) Being tricked into seducing Natsume.

5.) Seeing Yuji and having a dance off.

6.) Being kidnapped by my friends and forced to do some stupid photoshoot.

7.) Seeing my ex-boyfriend.

8.) Going to Paris.

9.)Becoming Natsume girlfriend.

10.) Almost getting raped by my ex-boyfriend.

11.) And fianlly doing an international performance live in Paris with the whole world watching.

Oh joy!

Mikan sighed and glared at nothing in paticular. Her life as a celebreity was not going as she had wanted it to and now on top of that she was freaking out about the concert.

What a pain.

She looked around only to find Nonoko and Anna giggling at Kokos joke. Yuu was talking to some back stage workers, Ruka and Hotaru were talking and acting cozy. This made her smile alittle.

And then there was Natsume flipping mindlessly through a magazine. As if sensing her gaze he looked up and smirked at her. _Cocky bastard. _She thought but another thought hit her. _My cocky bastard._

And thats how it should be.

A voice startled Mikan out of her thoughts and made her heart thump wildly.

"Now give it up for Crimson Abyss!" The crowd went wild out side. What the openers were already done? How could that be?! Natsume just gave her a reasurring smile and a wink, almost as if reading her nervous thoughts.

She relaxed alittle. That idiot was always so confident.

Sh sighed as Natsume and his band began to play _Lips like Morphine_ and fanfgirls screamed until their voices gave out. She was up next and was not happy about it. She looked around the room to find Hotaru staring intently at her. What did she know that Mikan didnt? Or rather what had Ruka told her?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After their song Mikan took a huge breath and walked onto the stage trying not to look nervous. _Well its finally time..._

Hotaru counted off with her drumsticks. And as the beat played Mikan lost her nervousness and fell into the music singing her heart out.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy shouting things in english and french. Mikan just smiled.

"Now everyone, we like you to give it all up for this new song that the joint-band have just released!" Mikan panicked. Ok this was not cool she was going to have to do a duet with Natsume! I mean god can it get any cheeseier?

But despite what she told herself about it being cheesy and stupid she could feel her heart speed up and her breath catch. Natsume started off the song.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Despite it being a song made for one they sang it as a duet and when they finished the crowd was absolutely stunned to silence, some even crying. Finally after about a minute the crowd was roaring with applause and cheering. Mikan smiled joyfully. Thank god it was a success.

Just as she was about to run off stage Natsume grabbed the hosts microphone.

"Mikan." he said into it. She turned and stared at him with confused eyes. What could he want. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist pulling her toward the middle of the satge where Ruka had set a chair. The crowd was dead silent and Mikan was almost sure the crowd could hear her heart pounding wildly.

"I know that we havent been together that long..." The crowd gasped at this. Mikan and Natsume had been together?

"And I know that you might not feel the same way, but Im sure of what Im doing." He got down on one knee infront of her. He couldnt be..

"So in front of the whole world I proclaim my love for you. Mikan Sakura will you marry me?" Mikan was now the color of a very ripe apple and her jaw had dropped to the floor.

_He..he...HE JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! _

To say she was shocked would be to say Narumi wasnt faggalicious. Now she was completely and totally flabergasted, words could not even begin to describe what she felt. The crowd was feeling the same way. Heck the whole world was feeling the same way, seeing as it was internationally broadcasted.

She blinked for a minute but soon a huge grin broke out across her face.

"Yes." And the all the sudden it was like time had litterly froze. Natsume picked Mikan up in his arms as if she was his bride,which she now was, and stared deep into her eyes. She could not see anything but crimson. Not feel anything but his touch. Not smell anything but his delicious colone. She could not hear anything either, not the sobs of fan girls and fan boys, not the cheers, she didnt even notice when Ruka and Hotaru started making out-Must have been one of those things like on New Years- and she could not even think.

In that moment there was nothing and everything. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, he smiled at her and kissed her.

It wasnt chast and quick nor was it hot and heavy. It was gentle and loving.

By now the world was incomplete shock but they couldnt even care less.

There was nothing but Mikan and Natsume.

And as he slipped the beautiful gold and ruby ring on her finger with _N and M_ engraved on the inside.

They were truly happy.

**Fin. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N:**Ok Im done! Whether there will be a sequel or not Im not sure...so how did you like it?

Im not very good at ending my storys but I think this one was better then the last one. Anyway hope you enjoyed my story and continue to read my work also please do not steal my ideas without my premission, Thanks!

Ps: The song Mikans band sang was 4ever by the veronicas. The second one was Iris by the GooGoo dolls. And the one Natsumes band sang was obviously Lips like Morphine by KillHannah. I do not own any of these songs!

PPs: Please leave a reveiw, I would really apperciate it! Thanks to everyone who favoritized,authorized,alerted, and/or reveiwed. Always makes me happy!

**Thank you for reading!**__


End file.
